Ando Sirus
Early Life Ando was born 10 years before Emergance Day, to a fatrher who worked two jobs and a mother who worked overtime, both parents struggling to provide food for Ando and his two older sisters. Ando and his siblings often got themselves into trouble, as they were unsupervised most of the day. For Ando his life was relaxing, yet poor, but he never noticed. On Emergence day his father was killed since he was working at a construction site near a huge sinkhole, while his mother went missing (found nine years later at a Locust prisoner barge). His two sisters were out with their friends at a movie theater when the attack happened and the theather collasped killing everyone inside. Ando was saved by Gears who brought him to a train station that was evacuating fleeing civilians, where he meets Roy Santten. Ando Sirus meets Roy When Ando was very young he meets with Roy Santten as he is escaping the city he lived in. They meet on a train that is taking them to Jacinto Point and the two start a great friendship. In the following years they grow up with one another and live in the same foster homes. When they both turn 18, the two boys decide to join the COG and fight as Gears agianst the locusts. During their first encounter with a locust presence Ando and his squad encounter a destoryed prisoner barge, with his dead mother aboard. This angered him very much and ever since he's been fighting to revenge his entire family. First Engagement and After During Ando's first engagemet he and Roy were able to successfully eliminate a locust sniper pit and he is promoted to corporal. Afterwards their next engagements were professionally conducted and they became a very noted squad and were selected for missions often. However during one mission Roy runs into a stranded and he discovers information on one of his brothers. The two gears go AWOL and travel to a forest to track down Roy's brother and bring him to safety. Timberlands During the timberland battle, Sirus is shot by a sniper and heavily wounded, forcing him to remain at Van Crewes's base until further notice. However while half the force is fighting in the woods the locusts attack the base and kill most of the occupants but Ando gets up to fight. While covering a mom and daughter running to escape into an APC, another sniper sees him and shoots him. The stranded manage to load him into the APC but he dies shortly thereafter. Personality Ando Sirus is a very driven individual, and despite his fighting motive being blinded revenge, he still carries with him a sense of respect for the dead and his unnatural ability to stay calm while in combat. He is a very competent leader and demonstrates this numerous times. Ando also has a very likable charm to him and over the years has made a lot of friends, mostly while serving under the COG in the Gears. Trivia -He is atheist -Sirus is also considered a brother to Roy and he is very distruaght when Ando dies. -Sirus is the only person who Roy can confide to